


Посмотри на меня

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Неужели ты не поймёшь? Его нет сейчас. Так посмотри на меня!..





	

\- Обними меня, - тихо, но требовательно говоришь ты.   
\- Крепче, - повторяешь ещё тише.  
\- Вот так.  
Я ведь почти душу тебя. Хотя, наверно, именно так должна выглядеть встреча двух братьев.  
 _Я не твой брат. Перестань так на меня смотреть._  
\- Знаешь. - Голова у меня на плече; откуда-то знаю, что ты прикусил губу. - Когда я вернусь, обязательно скажу это Алу.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Хэй, ты чего такой хмурый?  
 _Сейчас его рядом нет. Так почему ты можешь думать лишь о нём? Посмотри на меня._  
\- Нет, ничего...  
\- Ты чего-то не договариваешь.  
 _На меня, а не на него сквозь меня._  
\- Говорю же, ничего.  
Колеблешься.  
\- Ну хорошо...

 

\- Знаешь, Альфонс...  
Поворачиваю к тебе голову: поперёк кресла, с газетой на голове.  
\- Да?  
\- Какой сегодня день?  
\- 3 октября. А что?  
Молчание.  
 _Не пора ли уже забыть то, что ушло? Посмотри вокруг. Ведь это - не изнанка твоего мира._  
\- Сегодня Октоберфест. Сходим?  
\- У меня не день для празднеств.   
Фырканье.  
 _Это - мой мир. И он столь же реален, как и твой. Почему ты не хочешь изучить его, как свой?_   
\- А ведь там будет ярмарка... - без надежды. Но ты этого не замечаешь: я ведь - не он.  
\- Не люблю толпы.  
Ложь.

 

\- Видел, какой красивый закат?  
\- Да, он чудесен!  
Улыбаюсь, хотя хочу плакать. В такой же день умерла мама.   
Но ведь тебе плевать на мои слёзы.  
 _Увидев их, ты просто уйдёшь. Ведь ты поймёшь, что не нашёл его точную копию._  
\- Однажды мы с Алом...  
 _Ал, Ал, Ал... Только о нём и думаешь!_  
\- Что же?  
Наигранно улыбаюсь - но ты не замечаешь. Я ведь опять для тебя он.  
 _Если ты узнаешь, что я слабее, что я жёстче, но люблю тебя...  
Ты ведь уйдёшь навсегда.  
Если для того, чтобы ты был рядом, мне придётся вечно притворяться и лгать...  
Да будет так._

 

Я играючи бы преодолел сто миллионов преград, если бы из-за этого ты увидел _меня_.  
Но даже тогда - ты восхитишься Алом, а не Альфонсом.  
Потому что я для тебя - лишь копия. Изнанка. Отражение.  
 _Я ведь тоже человек, понимаешь?  
И я люблю тебя._


End file.
